


A Pleasant Friction

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Gen, M/M, Oblivious John, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Present Tense, Sherlock Holmes and Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For the prompt:</i> Sex is boring.</p><p>Sherlock musing on the nature of love, sex and sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Friction

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally reposted on Livejournal August 21, 2010 from the original Sherlock BBC Fic Meme posting_

Sherlock's never seen the point of sex. Oh, the continuation of the species, certainly, but 94.5% of all sexual activity is non-procreative in nature, either by contraception or by sheer impossibility of impregnation. It certainly doesn't warrant the attention it gets. From what he's seen, all of popular media is obsessed with sex or sexuality. All it is is friction applied to specific nerves to mimic the act of procreation and thus trigger the reward system evolved to ensure the species doesn't die out for lack of progeny.

Love, also pointless, beyond its consideration as a motive. Another reward system to trick primates into forming a social group to support the survival of offspring. More chemicals in the brain. And yet almost every piece of music written throughout history is in some way based on the concept of love or sex. Murderers kill their lovers, their lovers' lovers, fits of rage, jealousy, envy, want. Why would anyone write songs to that? Pointless. 

All this... activity, murder, jealousy, hormones, brain chemicals, friction, all based on the evolutionary imperative to procreate, and support the results of procreation.

Children are not something Sherlock thought he would ever be personally involved with the generation or care-taking of. Therefore no point to any of it, not for him. The refutation of evolution.

He looks across the kitchen at John. John stands over the toaster with a butter knife at the ready, tousle-headed and muzzy in his striped pajamas. He scratches his hip and gripes about the lack of milk.

Sherlock weaves his fingers together and rests his chin on them, wondering if his sociopathy will keep them from being allowed to adopt.


End file.
